


Older Man...

by bavedecrapaud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feels, Magic, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sex with Sirius Black, Sexual Frustration, Sirius Black Lives, Smut, Temptation, older sirius, younger reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavedecrapaud/pseuds/bavedecrapaud
Summary: Request by a follower: Sirius denies his feelings for Y/N. She is too young and too good for him. She disagrees and one night out is going to change all of that...or is it?
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> PART ONE
> 
> Request by the lovely @the-bradshaw-world
> 
> Sirius x reader  
> Older Sirius  
> Post Azkaban  
> NSFW 18+
> 
> Disclaimer: The legal age of consent in my country is 16. All characters are over the legal age of consent.

He knew her through Charlie.

The second oldest Weasley had brought her home one summer from school and introduced her as his “girlfriend.”

How she met Charlie he wasn’t clear. He caught snippets of info: ‘ _Care of Magical Creatures;” “Dragon Exchange;” s_ o he surmised that they had met in Romania on a school trip, When Charlie was out of school but she wasn’t.

Charlie had not seemed the least bit perturbed at dating a “school girl.” Nor did he rise to the taunts from his twin brothers about going out with a girl in their year. Sirius could see why.

Y/N L/N was exactly the type of girl… no woman - woman now - who put your mind at ease while simultaneously increasing your heart rate and almost a cacophony of dirty sounds from deep within.

She was, on first appearance, an average looking girl… no woman. Light brown hair fell to her shoulders in rough waves and her pale skin contrasted heavily with dark eyes.

However she seemed to feel comfortable in her skin, laughing a lot and brazen enough to display lean legs and porcelain stomach peeking out through an inappropriately short school uniform.

That was the only thing he knew about her. This and that she liked older men.

That was four years ago. Her and Charlie’s romance now fizzled out, Sirius was caught staring at a young, coltish beauty with high cheekbones and a wicked smile.

“You want me to what now?”

Sirius had zoned out, surprised by her visit to his office and visited himself, with long ago thoughts he hoped she never would know about.  
  
“Transfiguration? You are good at it yes?”

“Well, yes but what for?”

“To help me become an animagus.” She smiled slowly.

Sirius pulled at his shirt collar subconsciously.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

She raised her eyebrows at him, slight smirk on her lips. He looked down at her plump mouth and immediately regretted it. She had seen and that fatal move on his behalf had caused her to smile wider.

Sirius did his best to look her in the eyes and confidently smile back.

“Sure, Y/N. Thursday next week work for you? I can talk you through the basics and in the mean time you should read the 335th edition of _Tranfiguration Today_ specifically the section on the potion requirement.”

This attempt at nonchalance did nothing to dampen the look on her face. One of hopeful prospects to come, in fact it only spurred her on more.

“Thanks…. Um Sirius.” She placed a well timed gulp in-between her words causing him to whine internally and watch her walk away.

Sirius didn’t realise it but he exhaled loudly as she moved out of sight. Normally a “ladies - man” a label given to him by his friends, Sirius felt out of depth here.

She was ballsy that’s for sure, and if her past relationships were anything to go by, she went straight for what she wanted regardless of what anyone else thought.

Her brazen open attitude was refreshing and in another life Sirius would have used everyone of her flirting techniques to find a way in. She was sexy, confident, and fun, but he had thought that about her when she was seventeen and here in lay the problem. He was embarrassed a teenager had turned his head. Especially when he was a full grown man.

This girl…no woman, now in her 20s still made Sirius feel awkward. He was twice her age and though he knew he looked better than a lot of her contemporaries, he was still reticent.

Could he get past the fact he found her attractive when she was so young?

Every time he thought so he remembered that he was old enough to be her father. She was only a few years older than Harry for Godric’s sake.

He tried broaching the subject with Remus but that brought on a whole new level of confusion.

_“What do you mean you agree I’m too old?” Sirius said, obviously frustrated at his friends honest answer._

_Remus shuffled awkwardly. “Well we are… I mean you are the same age gap that James was to Harry.”_

_“Right.” Sirius deflated._

_“I mean do you really like her Pads?”_

_“I don’t know mate, I haven’t let her get close but even with all the defences I’m putting up I still can’t stop thinking about her.”_

_Remus, stared off onto the distance, unaware he had muttered: “I know what you mean.”_

_“What do_ **_you_ ** _mean, Moony?”_

_“What?!” Remus jumped._

_“How do you know how I feel?”_

_“Oh, nothing… forget I said anything.”_

_“It’s Tonks isn’t it?”_

_Remus didn’t answer but looked directly at Sirius who refused to break eye contact._

_“Yes.” Remus conceded, closing his eyes and looking down._

_“Well for the record mate, I think you’d be great together.”_

_“Is that what you wanted me to say?” Remus half joked, half grimaced._

_“No… well yes, but only if you meant it - like I do.”_

———

After Y/N left, Sirius got back to work, but he was half arsed about it. Thought trains trickling through fighting for his attention. Something had to give.

Sirius went out that night. He had aimed to use one of his old standbys - get drunk and flirt with someone else to force a spark and force thoughts of Y/N out. This was a fatal mistake.

“Hey handsome!”

He turned, smirk already placed on his features to come face to face with a familiar face.

“What’s a good looking guy like you doing in a place like this?”

Y/N was looking fresh and twinkly eyed, her low cut singlet gave a tantalising view of the top of two pert round breasts and her skinny black jeans did nothing to help his mouth stop watering at her curves.

“That’s quite a line, how many butter beers did it take you to come up with that?” Sirius sounded cool and calm which was no mean feat considering his heart rate had escalated astronomically.

“None!” Y/N replied cheerfully. “I’m the sober apparater tonight.” She pointed to a couple of girlfriends in the crowd who were dancing animatedly with a group of people on the dance floor.

“Ah, unlucky.” Sirius sipped on his forth beer, or was it five?

“Not really.” She pulled up a stool and sat next to him at the bar. “Gives me an out to come and talk to you instead of being dragged on the floor and forced to do a shuffle.” She leant towards him further and he caught a whiff of her perfume: musky and tart. “I only dance well when I’m drunk.”

Sirius laughed, “I’ll have to see that sometime.” The words were out before he’d thought about them. Y/N’s eyes widened and a dirty smile pulled on her face. “Are you suggesting you’d like to get me drunk Mr. Black?!”

She had meant it at a joke, but it just served to remind Sirius of their situation. She was too young, too perfect and too good for him.

“Hey, stop that.”

“Stop what?” Sirius asked in surprise.

“I see that look on your face Sirius. Every time anything suggestive is said about you or I, you look pained.”

“Do I?” He said, unconvincingly.

“Yes, you do.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, at first I was offended - I thought you didn’t like me but now I think it’s something else.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Hope rose in him and he couldn’t help himself - this easy banter, back and forth was like second nature to him - it was becoming harder to hold any thoughts at bay.

“I think you think you are too old for me.”

Sirius hesitated taking a sip of his beer. Could he ask it? His brain was working slower due to the number of bottles he had consumed and his curiosity peeked.

“Well, don’t you?”

Her answer came slowly, torturously slowly. She leaned into him again but this time placed her small hand on his thigh as she whispered into his ear: “No. Not at all.”

———

Sirius didn’t have too much recollection of the conversation beyond that point. He vaguely remembered Y/N giving her friends some cash and explaining how to order a taxi.

He wasn’t ‘drunk’ exactly more the fact he was having an outer body experience at what was happening to him right now.

Y/N’s hands on his chest as she had pushed him into a wall outside the pub. Her body pressed against his and the unbearable tightness as she apparated them back to her flat.

He remembered the feel of her skin as she slid over him and kissed him with all the heat she could muster.

The experience had been electrifying. The amount of alcohol he’d consumed dampened any rising thoughts of “she’s too young, good, or perfect for you” and he just enjoyed.

By the sound of it she had enjoyed as well. Him, peeling off her clothes, taking expert care of what was underneath he caught her shudder and moan. Running his finger tips along her abdomen making her groan his name. It wasn’t a new sound, it seemed like she had said his name like this before. The thought that Y/N L/N may have pleasured herself thinking of him sent all the blood to his cock and he began to lose it.

“Right there, Sirius, right there!” He had been fucking her from behind when she yelled this. The desperate crescendo of his name being called spurred him on further.

He grabbed her shoulders brought her up on her knees and angled in deeper.

“Say my name again.” His hands squeezed her waist, her breasts, her arse - anything they could reach.

“Oh Godric SIRIUS!” He felt the weight of her drop back on him as she came. He allowed her to ride out her orgasm and stopped when he felt her muscles deflate.

Lying flat on her face on the bed Y/N had erupted into giggles. “That. Was. AMAZING!”

Sirius had fallen back onto the bed smiling. “I apologise, I’ve had too much to drink. Usually I could get you a lot faster.” She slapped his chest at the smug remark. Both of them breathing heavily in-between bursts of laughter.

“But I apologise, Mr. Black. I didn’t make you come?” She looked half annoyed, half disappointed.

“Not your fault. Like I said - I’ve had too much to drink.”

Y/N had appraised him for a few seconds at this point and he took the opportunity to add: “Also, could you please stop calling me ‘Mr. Black? It makes me feel -“

“-Old?” She finished his sentence for him.

“Well, yes.”

“I knew it! You do think you are too old for me. All because you saw me one time in a school uniform…”

Y/N turned over, still naked and not in the least embarrassed by it. Her body was far from perfect, there were definite flaws; stretch marks on her hip, a little dimple here and there -she was a far cry from societies opinion of model-esque, but to Sirius she had the golden ratio: beautiful ripe breasts, smooth curves, and long long legs. She had filled out from her youth and it suited Sirius A LOT.

“It’s not that Y/N, it’s…”

“What? You are ashamed of me? Don’t want to tell your friends you like a girl?”

“No! Not not at all!” Sirius had frowned, unknowing of his next words. She had laughed and batted his shoulder. “It’s ok, even if that is the issue that’s your problem not mine.”

He was amazed at her confidence. “How did you get so cool?”

Y/N shrugged. “Get bullied enough at school and you realise you have two options: fall down a deep hold of despair or say ‘fuck it’ I am who I am and forget the haters.”

Sirius smiled. But didn’t say anything. Merlin she was fantastic. If only he deserved her.

They stayed that way, looking at each other for a while until Y/N’s phone rang.

“Oh shit, it’s my friends - the ones I was out with.” She added for Sirius’ benefit. 

Sirius had listened to her answer her phone and held in a smile at the sound of drunk voices repeatedly berating her for not explaining taxi’s properly.

Knowing what was coming, he had already started to mentally gather his belongings and prepare to leave.

“Ok, Sirius I’m sorry I have to -“

“-go and rescue your mates?” He finished the sentence for her.

“Yes they fucked up the taxi ordering.”

“I heard” He chuckled a bit and she bit her lip.

“Thanks for tonight Mr. Bla- ah Sirius. I had a really good time.”

“Me too.”

Noticing Sirius had nearly finished dressing and she was still naked she launched off the bed and rooted around her closet. “Let me just find something to wear and I’ll apparate you home before I go collect them.”

“No it’s alright, I don’t live to far from here and I’d like the walk. Sober me up a bit.” He added when he saw her questioning look.

“Well if you are sure?”

“Yes. Sure.”

The spell of the evening was starting to wear off and Sirius’ mind was filling with guilt.

Y/N had tried once more to tell him how much she enjoyed the night but he didn’t hear her. He managed a quick peck on the lips before he turned swiftly and walked out the door.

Sirius breathed in the fresh night air outside Y/N’s flat, quickly looking round and deciding on the best route home.

\-----


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius x reader  
> Older Sirius  
> Post Azkaban  
> NSFW 18+
> 
> Disclaimer: The legal age of consent in my country is 16. All characters are over the legal age of consent.

Shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, Sirius bowed his head against the wind and headed up the street.

His mind teetering back and forth from two very opposing thoughts: _That was really great! What have you done?_

He kicked a curbside when he thought of Remus’ response. _Sirius, you have the will power of a gnat!_

Argh why did he go out, why did he have so many beers? He couldn’t even hope that Y/N would not remember this as she had been stone cold sober. His heart lifted at this thought a little. She wanted him when she was sober - there was definite attraction then.

God she felt good. The tightness of her, the way she stretched as he entered her. Just the mere thought about that first stroke pooled sweat onto his brow.

Sirius gulped and tried to remember why this wasn’t a good idea in the first place: he was too old, he had nothing to offer apart from a reputation sullied by Azkaban. If people had heard of him they wanted to be his friendship due to some sort of notorious sick thrill, and if they hadn’t his tattoos, especially the one on his neck turned them off.

He either got a chance because he was infamous or nothing because people were ignorant and unwilling to listen to him.

Looks only went so far and he wasn’t into using his features to get what he wanted. That just made him feel shallow and superficial.

Sirius had reached number 12 Grimmauld Place now but instead of going inside he sat on his front steps and pulled out a cigarette.

Sirius did his best thinking with a cigarette. He chuckled to himself when he thought this. _Yet another attractive feature about you mate, your filthy smoking._

What did Y/N like about him he wondered? She knew his past but she never milked him for information or used the fact she knew an Azkaban escapee to impress people. She definitely seemed to like his tattoos is the way she fingered each one as he ripped off his clothes - even thinking of lying down with her, skin to skin had Sirius shudder.

 _Maybe she wants you for your house?_ Sirius actually laughed out loud at this. Turning back, he looked at the stark front door, stained concrete pillars and cobwebbed wrought iron fencing - o one in their right mind would want this house.

Stubbing out his dart and drawing himself up Sirius, with no answer or conclusion, let himself inside and trudged up the stairs to bed.

———

The rest of Sirius’ busy weekend did nothing to quash his conflicting feelings for Y/N. Riddled with guilt but turned on every which way to Sunday when he thought of her. She didn’t deserve to be trained by him.

He could not shake the image of the young girl he met from his mind. It was ridiculous. Everyone was young once and just because Y/N was young when he met her doesn’t mean he can’t like her now. So why was he so confused?

By Thursday Sirius was fed up with the constant internal monologue. He left work early, took his motorbike and flew to Godric’s Hollow. James. James would know what to do. It had been a while since he visited James and Lily. As he pulled up his bike Sirius half wondered if he should have bought some flowers but shaking his head knowing James would understand - this was not a normal visit. Jumping off his bike Sirius walked behind the Church and found its wrought iron gates already open. Odd. He should have a word with the Vicar. This was a sacred place they couldn’t just let anyone in. But it wasn’t just anyone who was there…

Looking across the multitude of marble stones Sirius smiled to himself, placed his hands in his pockets and walked forward.

“Do you come here often?”

Harry jumped then smiled as he saw Sirius approach.

“Yeah, just sometimes you know?” He looked embarrassed so Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder, “you don’t need to explain."

They both smiled then sat on the grassy mound above Lily and James’ grave.

“I like to come here to ask for advice sometimes.” Sirius broke the silence.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Harry traced his father’s name on the stone, “me too but today I just felt like hanging out.”

Sirius nodded. More silence followed until Harry turned back to him.  
  
“What advice did you need today?”

Sirius’ eyes quickly glanced at Harry. “Umm…”

How did he say this, Harry actually knew Y/N - she had been in his house. _What would he say?_

Thinking of a convincing lie, Sirius looked briefly at Harry again. Harry’s eyes held nothing but encouragement and he was struck by the greenness of them. Lily. He could never lie to her.

“Well, shit. Where do I begin?” Sirius ran his hand through his hair and exhaled.

As he told Harry of his dilemma he thought he caught fleeting flashes of shock pass through Harry’s eyes. Each time it made Sirius swallow uncomfortably. However Harry said nothing and nodded his head to encourage Sirius further.

“So…what do you think?”

Harry hadn’t spoken for several moments after Sirius stopped talking.

“So it’s just the age thing that’s the issue?” Harry said.

“Well yeah…”

“Because if that’s the case then there really is no issue - I was attracted to Ginny when she was 16.”

“You were also 16 at the time mate.” Sirius smirked.

“17.” Corrected Harry. “And so what? I think about that 16 year old girl sometimes and I know I would still be attracted to her now.”

“Huh.” Sirius hadn’t thought of that.

“So yeah, problem solved!” Harry replied, brightly.

Sirius chuckled to himself. Sometimes Harry was just like James. He imagined this being similar to what James would say. Well first he would tease Sirius mercilessly but ultimately James would arrive at the same conclusion however his advice would be, Sirius was sure, far more crude…

_“Would you kick her out of bed for farting, Pads?” The honest answer was No. “Well then there you go mate - what’s a few years between you?!”_

Sirius smiled then his face fell. It wasn’t just the age. He still felt wrong and Harry noticed.

“Ah huh. So it isn’t just the age?”

Sirius sadly shook his head.

“What is it then?”

“Well…” How did Sirius answer this? “Don’t you think she could do better?”

Harry sighed and placed his head in his hands. “The honest answer is yes, probably.”

Sirius looked shocked at Harry only to see him raise his head, grinning.

He shoved Harry playfully on the shoulder.

“What is that supposed to mean, Sirius? She obviously likes you - I could see that a mile off I just assumed you weren’t interested.”

Sirius just looked pained.

“Look, you have to get over this.” Harry was serious now.

“Stop worrying about what’s right, if it’s not you’ll both figure that out together and go your separate ways, that’s how relationships work.”

 _This was true._ Sirius thought.

“For the meantime just give it a go, stop pretending you want to be single and you don’t need anyone - just because your mother didn’t love you doesn’t mean nobody else will.”

Sirius felt like he was moving slowly through time at that point. Harry had single handedly hit the nail on the head and shattered a large part of Sirius defensive wall. He felt overwhelmed and his eyes started to pool with tears.

Noticing his Godfather was getting emotional Harry got to his feet and prepared to leave. He had learnt over time that Sirius liked to process things alone.

Patting Sirius on the shoulder Harry, made a show of looking at his watch and mumbling about needing to be somewhere. Sirius gave a quick smile and nodded, turning back to look at Lily and James’ grave. He breathed out a long slow exhale.

As he was wiping his eyes he heard Harry’s voice float back over to him from the gate, “You are loveable, you know?”

Sirius chuckled. Harry wasn’t that awkward, gangly, young boy anymore - he was a man and a very shrewd human being.

“You’d be so proud, mate.” He whispered to James. “Although I think he gets this from Lily.”

Getting to his feet, smirking to himself imagining James’ response, Sirius slowly made his way back to his bike. He felt lighter, like an old weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He straddled his bike, deciding if he should go back to work or just write it off for the day when the memory of Y/N asking to get transfiguration advice jumped to the forefront of his mind.

“Shit!” He was late.

Squeezing the clutch and roughly pushing the choke in, Sirius took off on his bike.

——

He strode quickly through the lobby and up towards the lifts. Once out on his floor he noticed all the lights were off and everyone had left for the day.

Maybe she wouldn’t come. But no, she was there. Just calmly waiting for him in the seat in front of his desk.

She turned as she heard him approach, “Oh so you didn’t leave me stranded then!” Her tone was jovial and there was a twinkle in her eye.

Sirius raised his eyebrows as though to question her but really knowing exactly what she meant.

“I wondered if you’d go all weird on me after we slept together - say something ridiculous like you are too old for me?”

“You did, did you? Sirius pulled up a chair beside her in front of his desk and sat down.

She merely gave him that sneaky smile again. He took in her outfit, a flowing white chiffon number and tight pinstripe pants. He couldn’t help notice how the seams slid around her hips and down her thighs. Sirius shuddered internally.

“No, sorry I’m late I had some things to take care of. Anyway it would have been more about me being not good enough for you.”

She frowned at this, a crinkle between her eyebrows in confusion.

“Good enough?”

“Mmmm, so did you read that book?”

“Yes I did but… hold on a tick, what do you mean ‘not good enough?’”

She was staring at him with genuine confusion.

Sirius inclined his head, she had turned in her seat now to fully face him now, her knees jostled against his. When she didn’t speak but continued to look concerned he sighed, leant forward over his legs and rested his chin on his enclasped hands.

“Y/N, I were do I even begin. I’m not great, I still have PTSD from Azkaban, people either believe me and want to be friends for the thrill or are so terrified of me that my company sully everything it touches in their eyes. I… You… You’d honestly be better off without me. I’m a mess.”

He looked at Y/N waiting. She seemed to be calculating something. Sirius heartbeat increased as the silent seconds progressed.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Y/N leaned forward in her chair, matching his position.

“Sirius, I think you have way overthought this mate.”

He was taken a back.

“Yeah, she nodded at his raised eyebrows, all that stuff, it’s just in your head. I’m not perfect either - heck none of us are but at least I give things a go.”

Sirius sat up, mouth slightly open. A smiled played on her lips as she added. “Of all the excuses to turn someone down, this is a first.”

“What? You think…”

“Look it’s fine, I get it - It was a one night stand, you could have just said you wanted to leave it at that rather than giving me all this garbage.”

She wasn’t mad and Sirius was having trouble collecting his thoughts. He had, with great effort retained eye contact with her even though this whole time her leaning towards him had positioned her cleavage right in front of his face.

“No, no Y/N that’s not at all…” He cut himself off, she wasn’t believing him.

“Seriously it’s fine.” She patted him on his leg and goosebumps erupted under her hand. “We don’t have to do it again.”

She reached for her bag and started to pull out her copy of Transfiguration today stopping only when Sirius clasped her wrist. She looked at him questioningly.

“I’d be more than happy to do it again.”

There was a soft clunk as the book slipped back into her bag.

“Really?!” A sly smile was reappearing on her face and she actually licked her bottom lip.

“Mmmhmm.”

“I guess the question is then, did you like it?”

“Very much.” Sirius nodded not taking his eyes off her, a predatory glare was exuding off him and it made Y/N for once in her life feel a thrill of submission.

She leant forward inching closer to him, her lips mere millimetres away, he opened his lips to welcome her and at the last minute she moved her head to the side and whispered in his ear: “Well then…”

————

Epilogue:

Sirius arrived for work the next day, unshaven and clearly delirious from lack of sleep.

“You look like you’ve seen better days mate!” A colleague called out.

Sirius waved him off managing to hide a smile as he passed.

Opening his office door he looked around. Everything seemed to be in order. They had done a reasonably good job of tidying up after themselves. No mean feat when he considered the explosion of ecstasy that tornadoed half his things last night.

Gearing himself up to start work for the day, Sirius stood in front of his window, a dopey smile showing on his face as he thought of Y/N. _Oh, Godric that body in his hands._

A knock on his door pulled him from his daydream. “Peters, hi.”

“Hey Sirius just checking in, I heard you were pulling long hours last night?”

“Hmmm?” Replied Sirius concerned.

“Yeah the building manager said he saw you leave at midnight.”

“Oh.. yeah.” Sirius shrugged not knowing what to say.

“Well I appreciate it. I hope you don’t mind, I needed the Greyback report this morning so I grabbed if from your desk.”

 _Peters was in here this morning? Oh shit!_ Sirius inwardly praised Y/N for not believing his feeble hoot last night that he would come in early the next day and tidy up. And thank god she didn’t believe him, otherwise all his colleagues would have seen the mess.

“No worries mate.” Sirius plastered what he hoped was a serious expression on his face.

“Yes, very good.” Peters turned to leave but seemed to change his mind and he turned again adding; “Although I think I picked up some other _work_ by accident?”

“Mmm?”

As Sirius was about to ask, Peters pulled a lacy white thong from the folder and handed it to him.

“Don’t work too hard, Sirius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think little loves. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
